thomasthetankengineandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry
Henry is a tender engine who lives on The Island of Sodor. He is engine No. 3 on the North Western Railway, and works on the Main Line. Favorite Color Mauve What I like: having braids being rich shopping spending money. What i want to be famous. Favorite Color Gray What I like Exact change single file lines pinball. What i want to be nutritionist caterer food critic game show host. Favorite Color Forest Green what I like: fountain pens lined paper dental floss wind chimes crossword puzzles. What i want to be Songwriter poet. Favorite Color YELLOW What I like Pal pancakes Hanging out with Buster. what I want to be teacher vet or maybe Bionic Bunny's animal trainer. Favorite Color Pink What I like Telling Arthur what to do. What I want to be actress princess plumber scientist president Emperor queen doctor. Favorite Color Plaid What I like computers skipping stones soccer. What I want to be The first person on mars. Bio Henry is the No. 3 green engine. He is a long and fast engine and has a thoroughbred look. Like all thoroughbreds, he tends to be a little high-strung and a bit of a worrier. But on any day he'll give any engine a run for its money.http://www.thomasandfriends.com/uk/Thomas.mvc/EngineDetail/Henry Henry was built around 1920 from plans stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley and was Henry.jpg something like a cross between a GNR/LNER Class A1 and a GNR C1 Atlantic. He was sold to Sir Topham Hatt, who was desperate for a locomotive. When the biggest race of the year, the Sodor Championship, came to Sodor, Henry was happy to take part in it but he was worried that Percy might run out of water but when he did, Henry helped out to make the day a big success. Henry later faked illness when he was told to help remove a tree from the opening of Edward's shed as it had fallen in a storm and had blocken the door so Thomas told the other engines that Henry was ill but Emily soon found out what was going on with Henry she found out that he had faked being sick. Then Henry tried to be the most strongest engine on the island but Gordon's big and heavy express coaches were too heavy for him and he was runing low of energy. Henry then teased Gordon for being frightened of the dark but Gordon told Henry that he wasn't afraid of anything so he asked Thomas to help him give Henry the fright of his life. When he went to Misty Island along with Thomas, James, Percy, Gordon, Emily, Edward and Toby, Henry told Percy that it's okay to be afraid sometimes but when Percy heard some spooky noises, Henry showed him that the noises were just nockturnal animals doing what they should be doing Crickets chirping, Owls hooted and Bats squeaking but Henry got lost and had to find his way back to Percy and the others and eventually he did. Henry can sometimes worry too much. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. Henry has been portrayed as a nature-lover as evidenced in Henry's Forest. This personality carried on throughout the more recent seasons with Henry being occasionally a tree-hugging engine too as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. Basis Henry's history is unusual. He was built from rejected plans for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1. The plans were stolen from Gresley by a rival. The resulting engine was a mix of a GNR A1 Pacific and a GNR C1 Atlantic, with a 4-6-0 wheel arrangement, a curve in the running boards similar to an LNER Class A1/A3, an A3 style boiler, Stanier cab windows and a LNER B12-style tender. Henry in this shape developed performance issues from flaws in the design, compounded by his stay in the tunnel. Henry was a "bad steamer": with good-quality coal he could get enough heat to make plenty of steam, but when there was a poor lot delivered, his undersized firebox could not hold enough coal to make a proper fire. On advice from Henry's fireman, the Fat Controller ordered high-grade Welsh Coal, which made an appreciable difference in Henry's performance. When Henry suffered an accident and severe damage that winter, the opportunity was taken to to send him to Crewe, where he was rebuilt an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black 5" 4-6-0. Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * Henry has appeared in the Railway Series more than any other engine, having been in both the most books and the most individual stories. * In the 1997 Thomas and Friends annual, Henry's driver was revealed to be named Ted. * In Season 1, Henry didn't have wheel covers in his new shape like he did with his old shape. However, since Season 2, he has wheel covers again. * Awdry's own model of Henry was as troublesome as its fictional counterpart: It never really worked properly. The model was eventually scrapped but never replaced. * From Season 10 and on it states that Henry need special coal, But that problem was resolved in the first season episode, The Flying Kipper. In "King Of The Railway", this error was corrected. * One of Henry's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * He appears to be only a few handful of steamies on sodor that has played the role of main antagonist in some episodes. Others are Spencer, James, Thomas in the early days of the series, Smudger, Gordon, Toby, 98462, 87546, Mallard, Sixteen, and Stanley. Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Popular engines Category:10 members of the Steam Team Category:Boy Category:Green Engines Category:Main characters